


Blue and Blood

by M-oshi (M_oshi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Opposites, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_oshi/pseuds/M-oshi
Summary: The world used to be so simple.At least that’s what he’d been told.The world used to get along, with opposite sides of it sharing their powers.Even the works as he knew it, with its destruction and separation was simple.But simple vanished when he came.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil, seungchuchu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Blue And Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi buds! I’m not quite sure how I feel about this yet, so let me know what you think! If you all enjoy it, then I’ll continue! If not, then feel free to leave me some ideas!

The world used to be so simple.

At least that’s what he’d been told.

The world used to get along, with opposite sides of it sharing their powers.

Even the works as he knew it, with its destruction and separation was simple.

But simple vanished when he came.

~~~~~

For years, he’d been told ‘when the war ends, we can all be happy.’

‘When the war ends, there will be celebrations!’

‘When the war ends, life will be simple again.’

So when the war ended, that’s what he expected.

He didn’t expect his fathers anger, nor his voice loud enough to rattle the palace walls.

“Do you know what this means?! You haven’t ended a war, you’ve started one! You’ve murdered a whole dynasty, an entire royal line-“

“The youngest son survives sire. He has it.”

His father was quiet for a moment.

“Do not think this mends things. Your unit will face trial at dawn for this.”

“I’m afraid I’m all that’s left, your highness. He had them all killed.”

“How? That boy is no older than Phichit-“

“That boy is now a king.”

~~~~~

A messenger was dispatched that night to the northern kingdom, carrying a message filled with apologies, condolences, and an offer of assistance until the boy reached a proper age to rule.

And he returned a week later, a messenger in blue riding beside him, and a funeral procession following solemnly behind them.

Phichit watched from his balcony as procession made stop after stop, while the messengers pressed onward towards the palace.

Phichit quickly made his way to the throne room, hiding behind a pillar as the messengers entered to the room.

Blue and red, right beside each other.

Something he’d only seen in photos.

“I come with a message from my king.”

His father straightened up immediately.

“Yes, yes, of course- I’m sorry for the delay, please, go on.”

“His majesty thanks you for your kindness, and accepts your apologies and condolences whole heartedly. However, it it the belief of both my king, and of his people that he is more than capable of ruling without the help of a foreign king. He thanks you nonetheless. He offers his sympathies to the families of your fallen soldiers, and hopes they’ve all made it home to their families.”

“He sounds like quite the young diplomat.”

“His majesty has always been exceptionally well spoken, your highness.”

His father nodded slowly.

“Please, tell him that should he ever need help, send a messenger. We will always be ready to provide aid.”

“Of course, your highness.”

~~~~~

Years passed by, and a messenger never came.

Phichit never imagined they’d be sending one of their own.


	2. Ignite

“Father, you can’t actually be serious!”

“What choice do I have? They’re destroying us, Phichit.”

“He won’t answer. He never answers. If you’d let me take control of the armies-“

“You don’t have the experience.”

“So you’d rather trust a stranger than your own son?” 

“A stranger with military experience and the ability to assist us.”

“Assuming he even answers!”

“We just have to pray that he will.”

~~~~~

For a while, Phichit was sure he was right.

A month had passed, and there had been no sign of their supposed savior.

No letters, no messengers, nothing.

“Father, you need to reconsider. He’s not coming.”

“Not yet. I still have faith.”

“In him? Really? You have faith in him, but not in me? I-“

He heard it then.

The low groan of a horn.

He rushed to the balcony, and couldn’t help but scowl at the sight.

An army, dressed in blue, was riding into the city, their heavy coats abandoned in the heat.

And at their head, Phichit could just see him.

Seung-Gil Lee had arrived.

~~~~~

He was nothing like he’d imagined. 

He’d imagine a fearless warrior, a monster, a man built like the very mountains he’d come from.

He had expected a savior.

He hadn’t expected the average height, the lithe body, the dark hair curling over his ears, or the eyelashes that surrounded his eyes, dark and feminine.

The eyes were the only things he expected. 

Dark.

Dangerous.

Cunning.

“Thank you for coming your highness, I-“ 

“There is no need for thanks. Please, allow my soldiers a place to rest.”

“Of course! You must be exhausted from the journey- I’ll have you shown to your chambers as well.”

“Thank you for your kindness.” 

He bowed, his eyes disappearing from view.

“No need for such formalities! Phichit,-“

Phichit huffed slightly, straightening up and fighting to keep a scowl off his face.” 

“Show his majesty to his chambers.” 

Those eyes.

They were looking right at him.

Right into him. 

“Please... Call me Seung-Gil.”

~~~~~

He was quiet. 

Phichit hadn’t expected that.

They walked silently through the palace, Seung-Gil’s eyes wandering from wall to wall, painting to painting, until he stopped.

Phichit paused as well, looking at the painting that had captured the Kings attention.

“There’s a similar one at home.”

The painting was one he was familiar with. 

Blue and red, rushing together, their colors becoming muddled and mixed, turning to something entirely different.

“I was always told it represented the war.” 

Seung-Gil let out a hum, tilting his head from side to side, lookin mg for something Phichit could see.

“Really? It’s funny, I was always told the opposite.” 

“I looks like war to me. Their destroying each other.”

“No, their changing each other. That’s why I’m here after all. To ignite change.” 

“No, you’re here because my father has no faith in me.” 

An amused expression flicked across Seung-Gil’s face, and his dark eyes were bearing into Phichit’s once again.

“And you assume he has faith in me?” 

“Obviously, or he wouldn’t have called for you.” 

“I disagree. He has faith in my myth. Because lets be honest. Am I what you expected?” 

Phichit felt his cheeks flush slightly.

“No, you aren’t.” 

“Then chances are I’m not what he expected. Is there a place I could bathe? It was a long trip.” 

Phichit nodded slightly, changing his course to the royal baths.

“Tell me about your country. I haven’t visited since before the war, I couldn’t have been two.”

“It’s not much of a country now. I suppose that’s why you’re here.”

Seung-Gil let out a hum, and Phichit turned to see him particularly undressed.

“I’ll send a maid to get you some clothing- I-I’ll wait outside.”

“There’s no need for that. Our anatomy is there same, no need to be bashful.”

Phichit swallowed hard, looking away as the king slipped into the bath. 

There was definitely a difference in their anatomy.

“When did the fighting begin? I always thought your father had an alliance with the western kingdom.”

“We did. They began sending troops in about six months ago.” 

Another calm hum.

“Any uniqueness in their royal line?”

“Yes, both the son and daughter.”

“Interesting. It’s odd for there to be two.”

“They’re twins.”

A hum.

“Aren’t you too calm about this?”

“Panic never does any good. Besides, they’re over a month from reaching even the very outskirts of your city. There’s plenty of time.”

“How do you know?”

“I have my own informants.”

“How much have they told you?”

Phichit watched those dark eyes slide open, a smile curling onto Seung-Gil’s lips. 

“More than enough.”

He felt something ignite. 

“Care to elaborate?”

“All in good time your highness. Tell me about your family, you have sisters, yes?”

“Why, planning on snatching one up to marry?”

A laugh filled the room, short and quiet.

“Heavens no. It would take a great deal of force to convince me to take a wife.”

“Why’s that?” 

“Women don’t interest me in the slightest. It drives my councilors mad.” 

“You’ll have to take a queen someday, unless you plan on leaving your country without an heir.”

“Don’t remind me, I’m trying to put it off.”

Phichit opened the door at a slight knock, taking the clothing from the maid with a mumbles thank you.

“I hope you don’t mind wearing red, we don’t have anything in blue.”

“Not at all. Maybe it’ll help me blend in.”

Phichit highly doubted that. 

The King would stand out like a sore thumb, red clothing or not. 

He felt something churn in his stomach as Seung-Gil climbed out of the bath, accepting the clothing with a nod.

There was that feeling again. The feeling of something igniting.

“Would you mind showing me to where I’ll be staying now?”

Phichit nodded, and once again the ventured into the winding halls of the palace.

“Tell me about yourself.”

“I’m sure you already know everything I could tell you. At least everything interesting.”

“Then tell me something boring.”

“I play the violin.” 

“When did you find the time to learn that? And who taught you?”

“My father hired an instructor when I was four. I still like to play when I can, it reminds me of my family.”

“I’m sorry about their deaths-“ 

“Everyone says that, especially when it isn’t their fault. Trust me, I’ve long since moved on from the pain of it.” 

“But they were your family...”

“And I had a country to run. Responsibility is a wonderful distraction.”

Phichit pushed open the door to the chamber that had been prepared for the king, his belongings already placed carefully inside.

“I’ll come for you once the meeting is to start.” 

“Thank you, your highness.”

As Phichit walked away, he heard violin music trailing through the halls.

His insides churned, his finger tips itching, wanting to do, to touch.

He felt something ignite, stronger this time. 

And he liked it.


End file.
